Natsume Hyuuga's Rules
by Zen Ayuri
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga's Rules were known to everyone. But there was one person who was idiotic enough not to care. NatsuMikan-2-


**First Oneshot. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga's Rules**

Everyone knows of Natsume Hyuuga, the Kuro Neko of Gakuen Alice. Everyone knows of his cold and impassive attitude. Everyone knows of his good looks, remarkable grades and Special Star Ranking. And of course everyone knows of _his Rules_. There were just some who didn't mind them. And there is one who is dense enough not to know them and she isn't part of everyone.

**1. Don't disturb me.**

Whether he was sleeping, reading his manga or doing anything, no one was allowed to disturb him. His only exception was Ruka, his best friend. Anyone who dares to annoy him, gets roasted. The most frequent offender of this rule was Permy, otherwise known as, Sumire Shouda who asks him for dates and clings endlessly to him. And the result: Perm-less Permy.

**2. Don't read my mind.**

Kokoro Yome was the only person who can actually read minds so he's the only one who is bound by this rule. If he ever reads his mind and says it out loud, the always-smiling face of Koko still smiles after his hair has been burned.

**3. Don't touch my things.**

Fangirls are the only ones brave enough to actually touch his properties. They even fight for an opportunity just to lay their hands on his things. Their punishment would always be fire-related. Probably Hotaru and Ruka are the only people who held his things. One of them ,though, used a process considered an annoyance to the raven-haired fire-caster, blackmail.

**4. Don't hurt my friends.**

This doesn't generally happen a lot since the Hyuuga does his best to prevent it even risking his own life. He doesn't show much emotion let alone caring but his protectiveness over his friends is genuine and great. Persona and the ESP will taste his wrath if they ever try to harm the most important people in his life again. But this event is highly unlikely now, with all that has happened.

**5. Don't kiss me.**

A kiss? Definitely a no-no for the great Kuro Neko.  
Everyday Violators: Stupid fan girls.  
Punishment: Severe cases of burns.  
Simple and done.

**6. Don't come near me.**

Of course, this rule isn't what it means literally but sometimes it became literal. When the black-haired teen just wanted to think, he wished to be alone. The actual translation of this rule is _**Don't come into my darkness**. _Not even Ruka has broken this rule and he didn't expect anyone else to be able to do so. He wanted them safe, safe in the light he so desperately wished to be in. He wanted them free of the dangers this Academy holds. That's why he willingly sacrificed his own freedom for them.

These were the six rules that composed Natsume Hyuuga's Rules. All of them were simple and direct save the last one which had an underlying meaning. But all of them were still understandable.

Everybody and everyone knew of this and knew of the consequences that would follow if disobeyed. But one person, that one annoying polka-dotted panties girl, who had broken every single rule in his Rules.

_1. Don't disturb me._

She was always there, always bugging him to no end. She bugged him when he was at the Sakura tree where he usually spends his time alone. She bugged him when he was all alone in class that time at the Alice Festival preparations. She bugged him everywhere, even when she wasn't there physically, she was still on his mind. And it was driving him crazy, how his heart would stop beating for a second every time he saw her cry, how his breath would hitch when she smiles and how she lingers in his mind after she left.

_2. Don't read my mind._

She never had the ability to read his mind. She was too dense. But there were times when she knew, she knew what he was thinking. She trusted him even though he always teased her and bullied her. That time with Luna, when he left her side temporarily, she trusted him with all her heart. She was able to see past him. She was able to see past the walls he built up around his heart. And damn was it annoying.

_3. Don't touch my things._

She rarely managed to touch my things but still managed to do it. She didn't do it because she was an obsessive fan girl but just to annoy the heck out of him. She took his manga as an inspiration for the Special Ability Class's part in the Alice Festival. She would tear away his manga just so she could talk to him properly.

_4. Don't hurt my friends._

She always hurt them. Hurt them in a way no one else could ever do. Her loud and obnoxious voice would pierce through their ears. Her voice was as loud as a speaker. But aside from that, there was something else. Whenever she was sad and not loud, people will worry and get hurt. She was able to change and if she left, all of them would die on the inside. It hurt just to sneak a glance at her saddened and tear-streaked face. That's why she always tried to cry tears of joy. But she was always too emotional and a crybaby.

_5. Don't kiss me._

Technically, she didn't violate this rule. Because in the expanse of all their kisses, it was he who initiated it. That first tooth kiss was accidental so the meaning was lessened. Their first real kiss in the tree branch was initiated by the raven head. That time in the balcony, it was he who asked her to kiss him. So, technically speaking, it was the Natsume Hyuuga, himself, who broke his own rules. And it was her who made him break it.

_6. Don't come near me_.

She was the only one, the only one who breached his territories. She would cry and smile. She went in and dove in the darkness he didn't want her to go to. She jumped right in to save the helpless little boy in there. She smiled brightly and melted everyone's heart. She was persistent and found a way into his seemingly ice cold heart. She broke the façade, the mask, he tried to keep. She made him smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. She broke down all the barriers and shone away the darkness lingering in his heart.

She smiled, as if she had no pain. She smiled for others' sake as well. She cried for herself and the people around her who couldn't cry. She turned the Gakuen Alice, most students saw as a cage into a real school where everyone could actually learn. She taught them that Alices weren't the most important thing in the universe. She did the craziest things to show him that she cares. She, just like him, would sacrifice her own freedom, her own, happiness, her on smiles for their sakes. She saved him from the darkness, sadness and loneliness.

It was _her._

_Mikan Sakura._

That brunette in pigtails who was coming right now to invade his privacy. As per usual, he was hanging out at his Sakura tree, reading a manga. Now that seventeen-year-old Polka was waltzing her way now. _Rule 1 down._

"Hey, Natsume!" she screamed, hurting his ear drums.

"Hn. Polka" he answered tentatively.

"Pervert! You should be accused of underwear peeking!" she yelled even louder, the whole school heard her. _Rule 4 down._

"Hn."

She sat next to him under the shade of the Sakura tree. She began her early morning chatters that the raven head would not listen to.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked, frustrated.

"Hn."

"You're not listening. Mou, Natsume," she pouted. She neared him and stole the manga that rightfully belonged to him. _Rule 3 down._

"Hn."

"You were thinking, weren't you?" she asked -actually more like stated- as if she read his mind. _Rule 2 down._

_"_Hey! Mikan!" a dark-haired man called.

"Tsubasa-sempai!"

Tsubasa Andou, now twenty-one and graduate of the Academy, lifted her up and hoisted her in a hug.

"You've gotten heavier," he said as he put her down.

"Did not!" she yelled as he pats her gently on the head.

The older boy's hand lingers on her head too long to be considered brotherly, as observed by the Hyuuga.

They chatter endlessly until his patience snaps.

Wordlessly and none too gently, he pulls the brunette away from the older boy and crashes his lips to hers._ Rule 5 down_. A soft moan erupts from the brunette as she shyly pulls away, blushing hard. The fire caster smirked.

The crimson-eyed teen glares at the older boy menacingly. Tsubasa then excuses himself from the duo.

The last rule was broken everyday, whenever she came to his side. Even with all the teasing and name-calling, she stick like glue to his side. Even after all the times he told her and pushed her away, she stayed. She loved this boy as he loved her.

She was Mikan Sakura and she was forever his. _Only HIS._

Natsume Hyuuga was thinking of adding another rule:

**7. DON'T TOUCH MIKAN SAKURA**

Simple. Anyone who disobeys, gets burned. And Natsume Hyuuga will not be responsible or any deaths and burns. Because the girl named Mikan Sakura is his. She is his world. She is not everybody, not everyone. She is just Mikan Sakura, the girl who gave him light, who made him feel an emotion he thought he'd forgotten, who was able to penetrate his barrier, pierce through his cold heart and melt it with her sunlight smiles and warm idiocy.

She is the change to Gakuen Alice, the change to his life and to everyone.

She is Mikan Sakura, his Mikan Sakura, soon-to-be Mikan Hyuuga.

* * *

**Hiya! This is my first oneshot. Hope you like it! This is a breather from my multi-chapter story, Her Master, His Guardian. It is also a random idea that popped into my head.**

**Thanks for giving this story a chance! Oh, check out my other story, Her Master, His Guardian. I recommend it.**

**_-Zen Ayuri-_**


End file.
